


Filling the Void

by Loverofmostfandoms



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofmostfandoms/pseuds/Loverofmostfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariaya tries to keep her promise to Cullen while away and writing down her thoughts of things to do together while they are away from each other.  She is then surprised by a letter from her tall blond lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in to writing with all the craziness that has been going on in my life. I hope you like it!

Ariaya struggled to fall asleep, she had gotten used to her two weeks being at home in Skyhold sleeping next to Cullen and now she was alone on her bedroll. Now that Dorian and Bull were together, even though they just said they were "having fun", she now had lost her cuddle partner while out on missions. So as she tossed and turned she felt a pang of jealousy because those two had each other while away from their home. She always wondered if Cullen slept at his desk because he didn't have her to tell him to stop working. She had asked Cole to make sure he at least ate while she was away. She had told him it would make her happy knowing he was getting taken care of somewhat while she was gone. Ari sighed grumpily before punching her pillow to make it somewhat more comfortable. It didn't help that they were in the Emerald Graves and she was unable to get comfortable due to the heat. If she had a bit more privacy she would be naked, but with the off chance of someone coming to her tent, that option was out the window. Then she had a thought, she summoned a bit of an ice spell just to lower the temperature enough to make it comfortable for her to fall asleep. She would be dead asleep once it warmed up again. 

Ari awoke to the smell of bacon. If she could put money on it she would bet Varric was cooking something he had hidden away from everyone. She was coated in a thin film of sweat, she longed for a soak in a bath, particularly with a tall blond former Templar in it with her. Before that thought left her she grabbed a small booklet she always kept close, she was keeping her word to Cullen about writing down her ideas that came to when it involved both of them. It had simple things such as games of chess to very naughty ideas which involved silk ties and blind folds. She really hoped Cullen was keeping a list as well, she always wondered what he thought of when she was gone, other than calibrating the trebuchets. 

As she pulled on her armor after a quick sponge bath, she heard a knock along one of the tent supports. "Yes?" Ari asked questioning as usually people left her alone in the morning until her first cup of tea. A morning person she was not and she sometimes felt bad for any of the new soldiers they put in front of her first thing in the morning. "Inquisitor, I am sorry to bug you but there is an urgent letter from Commander Cullen. I was told to get this to you right away." The new soldier looked nervous as she poked her head out of the tent. "Thank you, you can go and let everyone else you survived," she said with a smile. "Varric is there any hot water? If so can I get a cup of tea while I read this please?" Varric laughed a bit before getting up to pour her water, he added the tea and handed it to her. "I hope everything is okay Sunshine, breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, we can wake the love birds after so we won't have to fight for the bacon."

Ari took the cup with a look of gratitude as she inhaled the sweet smell of peppermint and black tea mixture. She set it down next to her bedroll before getting comfortable. She knew it was a personal message as opposed to professional because he sent it to her and not any of the military around them. Saying it was urgent was the only way no one else would read it. She broke the seal, giving further proof that only her eyes had been on it. Slowly unrolling it she saw Cullen's chicken scratch, it was a normal looking letter so she began reading it as she started her wake up routine, the tea waking up her senses. 

My dear Ari, 

I hope this letter finds you unscathed. First let me tell you that Cole is making sure I am eating, which I know you had something to do with. I am also trying to sleep in "our" bed like you told me to. It is hard when I usually end up falling asleep at my desk. I am trying to keep busy to make the time go by faster until we see each other again. I long to hold you in my arms again and when there is a time when we will not be apart for long periods of time. Now this letter was not just for me to confess my longing for you. I write to see if you were writing down your ideas like we had discussed beforehand. I know I have many ideas that I have written down. I actually almost gave a new recruit the paper that had said ideas on them. Thankfully I caught it before it left my hands. I look forward to sharing our ideas together and checking them off as well. One of my ideas in particular is pushing you against the door and fucking you until you can't walk properly. Possibly the War Room door to make the act hotter with the thought of getting caught. I miss you dripping cunt throbbing on my cock. I long to pound you in the door so you moan my name. 

While I would love to continue I am at the point where I need to take care of something. I am told you should return in a weeks time. Know that the days drag without you here, yet I get a lot of work done. Again I can't wait to have you in my arms again. 

Your love, 

Cullen. 

Ari let out a frustrated sigh as she folded up the letter. She quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled her response so that she could get it to the raven before she ate her breakfast. 

My dearest Cullen, While I loved receiving your letter, I wish I had received it before I was in my armor for the day. Know I will have to walk around all day without relieving any frustration. I hope I can find some Red Templars soon so that I don't take off Dorian or Bulls head off. To answer your question, yes I have been writing down my ideas. As I have no way to relieve my frustrations, at least the way I want to; my fingers in my cunt fucking myself until I cum, I will wait to share my ideas. I can't wait to be in your arms as well, in I hope to be now less than a week's time.  
I am glad Cole is making sure you eat. Try to sleep in our bed until I get home so you are well rested for our catching up. 

Always Your Love,  
Ari.

She rubbed some of her scented oil along the bottom before sealing it up. Grabbing her tea she left the tent for breakfast. She made sure to get her letter to the new soldier and then sat down around the fire with a huff. "Sunshine, I am guessing the letter wasn't all rainbows and nuglets from your dear Commander?" Varric asked as he handed her a plate of bacon, eggs and slices of bread. "Oh it was rainbows, but he also decided to add some nugs during mating season," she added with another huff before starting to enjoy the salty bacon and buttery eggs. "Thank you for breakfast, I don't know how you hide the good stuff for so long. I can't wait for Cook's tarts back in Skyhold."  
"Those and good ale at the Tavern," Varric added as he finished his breakfast, "time to wake the sleeping beauties I guess."

Ari relaxed a bit as she went to finish her breakfast. Varric quickly came back and sat down looking a bit shocked. "What happened?" She said with a mouth full of eggs. "Let's just say, the sleeping beauties were not sleeping, nor beautiful."  
"I say we are quite beautiful, you just don't appreciate the naked male figure!" Dorian with his head poking out of the tent, "next time knock!"  
Ari couldn't keep the eggs in as she cracked up laughing. Maybe the week would fly by if it continued like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Cup of tea is equivalent to coffee in my world.


End file.
